time flies by 2!
by neko-chan190138
Summary: chap 2! giraffe!


Time Flies By.

Chapter two,

first day.

Ryuu's first fight?

**me:hey!i got grounded for a while...well,i promise this chap will be longer**

**Ryuu's p.o.v.**

_Ughh...where am I?..._ I thought. I sat up and looked at my suroundings. Needles...medicine..._A hospital!_ I realized. I almost screamed. I had been afraid of hospitals since...since... I can't remember under the circumstances! Someone was hurriedly walking down the hall to the room. _Gotta get out! _Was all I thought as I jumped out the second story window.

I landed on my feet, much to my surprise. I ran towards the steps leading away from the scary place. A man suddenly stepped in front of me. He had silver hair and-did my eyes deceive me?-a giant bolt going straight through his head. " Hey." said the man. " You should get back to your hospital bed. Before I disect you." This put me on edge. I was on the ground in a ball. Not only had the man scared the living death out of me, but his hair was _so_ messy. I had OCD, so this really got to me.

" Your hair!" I said looking at the man. "It's so messy!" it was then my body decided to pass out. When I woke up, I was in the room again. Only this time, I was surounded by people. There was a girl with two ash blonde pony tails. She was gently smiling at me. There was a boy with white hair. His eyes were...crimson. They reminded me of poison and blood. There was also a boy with blue hair and a girl with long gorgeous black hair. Finally, there was a boy with black hair that had white stripes going halfway through it with two girls in matching outfits at his side.

" Hello!" said the girl with pony tails. " I'm Maka. This is Soul," she pointed at the boy with bloody crimson eyes. "this is black*star and Tsubaki," she pointed at the blue haired boy and the the black haired girl." And finally, this is Kid, Liz and Patty." she finished looking at the boy with the stripes and the girls beside him. "K-Konichiha..." I said. Did I mention I'm Japanese?

Maka just stared. I don't think she understood me... "She said hello." said the boy aparently named Kid. "Oh!" said Maka. "You must be Japanese!" I nodded. I knew english, I just prefered Japanese. " Ma-Maku..." I said. I didn't say I spoke good english. "Maka." she corrected. "S-Soule.." I said,pointing at Soul. " Yeah, kinda." Maka said, relizing I wasn't gonna say the names exactly right. " Blacke*Star..." I pointed. "Tsubaki.." I said it perfectly. " Hey! Why'd she say Tsubaki _exactly _right?" complained Black*Star. " She's Japanese, Black*Star. My name's also Japanese." sighed Tsubaki. I nodded. " Kid...Liz.. Pattai..." I said. " Come'on." said Maka. " Let's get you dressed."

Maka had bought me an adorable outfit. It was a black dress that ended right before my knees.

It came with fish net leggings and knee high boots were combat boots like Maka's but taller and they had little shinigami skulls on them. I also got a black choker with a cross on it and a little black top hat hair clip. It was absolutely adorable!

Once I was dressed, Maka took me to see Shinigami-Sama. "Hello Hello!" said the funny looking lord of death. I tried to not giggle, but some of it escaped my lips. " Hmm?" said shinigami-sama." What's so funny?" "N-nothing..." I said. "Okay...back to the subject.." said Shinigami-sama. "I know you are a unique weapon..." said shinigami-sama. I only nodded. " In that case, you are going to be attending here at the D.W.M.A." he said. " You'll be in Steins class. See you later. Cao."

No ones P.O.V.

"Father..." said Death the kid. " What do you mean, unique weapon?" " Ahh... Ryuu-chan...she's a guitar. She blasts her soul wave-length at her enemies. There for meaning she can use her soul wave-length when she's not in her weapon form.." said the Death god.

Ryuu's P.O.V.

I entered the class room. The man from yesterday didn't even glance at me. "Go sit between Maka and Black*Star." was all he said.

As I made my way to my seat, everyone stared at me. When I sat down in my seat, Black*Star glared at me. " Stop stealing my spot light..." said Black*Star. " I can't steal something you never had, Blacke*Star." I replied. Star's appeared in his eyes. He stood up and looked the strange teacher in his eyes. "Stein." said Black*Star." There's going to be a fight outside. Now." "Alright." said Dr. Stein as he moved in his chair towards the door.

"Alright." said Stein. "Fight" And so it was on. Black*Star, being the child he is, ran straight forward Me. When he was about half a foot away, a jumped over him. " Hey? What ? " Black*star yelled. I stood my ground. It was after all, all I could do. "Argghhhh!" Black*star ran at me, getting ready to shock me with his wavelength. " Soul bomb." I whispered. All the sudden, Black*star went flying through the air. "AGHH!" screamed Black*star. Now he was lying on the ground, with a bloody nose. " I win..." I whispered as I placed my foot on Black*star's throat. "grrrr" he grumbled"…...Whatever..."

I sat in the nurses office waiting for Black*star to wake up. "Hey." I heard Kid say. " K-Konichiha!" I said. " You really beat Black*star.." he said. I only nodded. " So..." he said. " We better get to PE. "

" Uhm... Kid?" I said." I need a gym uniform.." "Oh. Here, There's girl shorts here but no shirts. Borrow one of mine." He said. I blushed a little, but put on the uniform any way. When I walked out of the girls locker room, all the boys stared at me. My long, gold hair seemed to compliment my uniform nicely. " Okay! Kid and Ryuu will race next!" said the gym teacher." Go!" and we both ran as fast as we could.

End of chapie!

**Me: thanks for reading!new chapter out soon!**


End file.
